camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AoCatrene
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Chloe Clearwater - Unclaimed page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. {C Forums {C List of Policies {C User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 16:38, 26 December 2011 {C Category:Entry Level New powers for Athena have passed The new powers for Athena have passed, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Athena%27s_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry!! I'm sorry for the latest reply ever !! but I have a forgetful soul so if I forget something can you please remaind me!!A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 15:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) badge :) Danke for the badge blubbiee! Do you want me to put it on a template for you? Anyways the template is here :) Danke again :) here is a present for youuuu {C DERE CHU GOES XD Badge XD What comes around goes around XD The Ninja Was Here Stealing Your Pizza 05:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) hey, i would come on chat, but my chat is not working :( The Ninja Was Here Stealing Your Pizza 04:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Whatz a water mark?ShadowGoddess 03:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!! I'm sooo sorry for forgeting!! I'm always like that forgetting things but thanks for telling me!!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 11:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) actually ichiro is with someone... I'm sorry but I'm making a new male char and he's a bit like ichiro..Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 11:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Umm ok, but you need to wait for the claim to be accepted anyway reply!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 11:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) reply!!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 12:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) reply! and can you post first at the library? please?F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 12:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) oh ok, anyway thanks for posting first!F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 14:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Umm reply ish!F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 07:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply I had to go and search my almost 5000 photo collection for his pic and Maybe its this one maybe...F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 09:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Look, its fine about the Jill thing really. I'm fine with it and I get about the not replying stuff. I get those too... Main point is that, you don't really have to apologize blue... btw, can I call you that? :) AverageKid (Up for a chat?) 09:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I was messing around with the wordbubble and stuff XP Fixed it :D UR BACK! for coming back, here: just reply but I might not be able to reply back until tommorrow cause I have exams! and now I have to do 5 pages of revision....bye! sorry Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 11:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I've been doing that for years but this year most of the exams is gonna determine whether I go into collage or not soo I have to study!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks but I just finish my exams yesterday! Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) my teachers told me they will tell us after theholiday soo no stress!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) thats not the best part yet! cause today is a school day but cause my exams are over my parents let me skip!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I got that a lot before but my parents stop cause they saw how stress I am balancing everything ...Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah but enough about me soo how's your day?...um or night...or evening...or morning....(did I left anything?)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) each time I have a fever my mom makes me drink warm water and that usually makes me better so what about you try it?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Umm no ..why?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) if your a true villian with a secret we dont say hehehe we say... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH *coughs* like that.... (brain:ignore her she's crazy today)04:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Miss laughing??? how can you miss laughing when you can laugh all day long! (and about the couple thingy if ichiro ever break up I'll tell you!)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) maid? well then how about you think of yourself as cinderella? the girl who overcome everything and got her happy ending with her prince.....hmm talking about princes I found this qoute that I think you would love Someday your prince charming will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions. Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah, I found it a while ago, soo remember if you need a few good laugh I'm here, (well here in front of the computer but if I ever die my spirit will be there for you(either to haunt you or just protect you is not determine yet) kay?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) hey dont be sad we have a whole week to appreciate!!! anyway I have to go but I'll return(maybe tommorrow or tonight) bye!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Miss you already! Wow thats fast! anyway sorry for the late reply! and here I gave this to almost all the friends that I'll love!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 07:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) wow!! cool badge!!! Its much better than mine...(cause mine looked like barney...)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 12:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) and congraz on becoming a pure villian but now to truly become the greatest villian you need to have a concurring the world plan!!! BTW: I'm gonna post in a few seconds soo wait! well yours is sooo much cuter(Brain:there is no such word as cuter...Me:Oh? Then its a new word to be place in the dictonary Brain:...)!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 14:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah poor her, but I think ichiro has even worse luck as his dad has dylecxia, his best friend left camp, his first crush died protecting him, his second crush hug herself, and his gf is on a quest.... (Brain:please dont encourage her Me:shut up she's on my side!! *hugs*)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 14:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I totally know how you feel cause I've been puching myself to complete my claim thats been 1 month on hold!! (brain: you are contagious Me:I know thats why my idea of world concur is by spreding my craziness!!! Brain:.... me:MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH )Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Andrew?? (Me: do you have a crazy side? *looks curious* Brain:your my crazy side !! Me:Ohhhh!!)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) your first boy char?! and yeah I heard about that I wonder why? (Brain:looks like this is gonna be a long night...)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S:reply at the coffee shop! Really??? *looks schock* (Me: hey brain why are you quite ??)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I've talk to her once or twice and those times I was really scared cause she was pushy... (me: want some blankets?)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I'm soo sorry to disturb you but are you gonna reply at the coffee shop (Brain:wow since when did you became soo.... Me: soo what??? Brain :not crazy!!! Me: I'm gonna ignore you until this meds I took wear out Brain: that explain it Me:....) OMG!! sooo cute!!!!!!!!!!! 03:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) its ok I dont mind but you need to wait as he's still not claim...Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) no prob and if you want we can make them childhood friend but my char is just too busy to notice her.Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 07:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm interesting, but my char isnt in an orphanage as he staying with his grandparents..Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 09:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok! anyway how's your day? or night? or afternoon? Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 09:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) wow! But he's a blured and doesnt know about things unless someone tells him....Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 12:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) my claim? sure! but I'm sorry if you dont understand... anwyay here it is CharEvery rain storm have its own rainbow to show 12:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) BTW! I have to go but I'll be back in an hour or so.. oh? ok!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Umm ok anyway I know this is out of subject but do you want me to make you a sig?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well so is edmund!! and if you want me to make your sig can you please tell me what you want it to say and the font please? Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh? ok then just tell me the words you want and I'll try every font I know till your happy... P.S: can we make stephany be friends with both edmund and his twin? please?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 14:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! anyway waht do you want yoyur sig to say?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 12:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm ok here then Dance like there nobody watching Love like you'll never be hurt Sing like there nobody listening live like heaven on earth And I'm really sorry for changing soo much of it but I had to as It was too long !!sorry!! So can you shorten it?? please?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC) If you want I can give you a website that have really good qoutes?? and I'm on my way to reply on eddmund (Brain:hey am I sexy? Me:....) Re:Liam and Andrea Yea, sure! ;D I'm on for a very few short minutes ;P Ous!Di ko alam!Awesome!XD Haha chinese ako pero haha sa phil so filipino na rin!X3"Broken_fire♥ Now Smile!X3 " 11:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire Di naman noh!XD Haha at hindi sobra galing ako sa tagalog..hehe sometyms mali mali grammar ko kya soryr kung taglish XD"Broken_fire♥ Now Smile!X3 " 12:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire Lol XD haha sorry..pero la ako kilala na tao with ur surname..at sorry late reply ah!Nag nood ako ng anime :( "Broken_fire♥ Now Smile!X3 " 12:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire SOrry mom used comp and ugh..yumeiro patisiere!X3 If my best friends joining Ill use henri sensei as a character!X3 since its for her..plus she likes it more than the character I love XD"Broken_fire♥ Now Smile!X3 " 12:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire Re:Neji Nah. We're both big fans of Neji. For me, he's the coolest character in Naruto! I like his attitude and of course, jutsu![[User:Hyugabyakugan12|'Byakugan!']] [[User talk:Hyugabyakugan12|'8 Trigrams 64 Palms!']] 10:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) its ok cause even I have thise times! anyway here Butterflies don't know the color of their wings but human eyes know how beautiful it is.~♪♫♪♥ tell me if you want to change anything! and I missed and love you too!!! It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Blue! Hiya bluePlease accept this!^^ hey If you are back, I can restore them, do you want them all restored? are the ones listed on your user page all there was? k That's fine, it's just when you don't notify anyone, or leave a notice on your user page, that you'll be considerably less active (which means going weeks between edits) we assume you've left the wiki for good. so I'll mark you as less active if you think there'll be times when you'll go more than a week or two without any edits. I'll restore the pages, but you can put them back on the cabin pages (if you are going to be less active, again which means you'll be going weeks between edits, stick your character's in the "non year rounder's" section) blueberry!!! *gives blueberry a hug*i miss you soo much and its ok I understand everyone gets busy sometimes!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) aww I 143 and miss you too!! and of course there is!! anyway reply!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 13:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Me:oh brain let her be akward cause I;m waaayy ackwarder!! ....hey I made a new word!! brain:you make a new word everyday..Me:butterfly *tries to catch the butterfly*!! Brain;If I dont know her better I would say she's on drugs... heart:you out of all people know she is..and that drugs is candy..Me:*stops chasing the butterfly and looks at heart* did you say candy? heart:*walks 5 steps behind then runs with me chasing her* brain:....It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 14:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Brain:well that drug is not as out of control as her...me:hey I'm not...*brain gives me a piece of candy that made me scream on the top of my lungs* CANDY!!!!!!!!!! brain:I made my point...It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 09:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC) me:dont laugh at me cause I know everyone here has a weakneess *gives out an evil look as she looks around* I know it... brain:.....did you take your medicine today? me:the medicine is a conspirasy!!! the worrld is just a dream *keeps on rambelling as heart came* heart:she didnt took her medicine huh? *looks at brain as heart glances at me* Brain:yup .... Me:*still was rambeling until me fall asleep* Heart& brain:....14:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Greg and Chloe Ohhhhh.... I'm so sorry, hindi pwedeng maging si Greg at Chloe. Sorry talaga. Sana mapatawad mo ko. >.< Sorry talaga! Tonight, We are Young. So let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter, than the sun. 09:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC)your Me:own foult! you should pretend to be sick like me!!! Brain:*smaks me in the head* your a bad example! Heart:she got that from you! It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) oh no I've just been online anyway I'll do it now!!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 13:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) replyed! anyway how's your day???It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 05:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) happy.... HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!!! here's my gift to you!! Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 14:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) cuz psss (pss ruby!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...like how I love you..) characters I don't believe they were all deleted, did you want them all back or? actually The three character pages I deleted was because the models had already been in use, so if you want those 3 restored you'll need to find new models for them BLUEBERRY!!!! blueberry!!!!!!!!!! *tackels hug* I missed you!!!!!!!!!!!! tell me your here forever!! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 10:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) welllll thats close enough for me.... anyhow how is my lil cinderella? have you found your prince? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) awww really? who? (not that I know) anyhow whats up how are you my lil cinderella? (yes thats gonna be your nickname!!!) Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 12:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) aww but I no wanna be ariel (even if she's my fav princess when I was a kid even this name meloney is from her story) anyhow back to the story..I no wanna be ariel let me be your....*get into costume* fairy god mother!!!! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 12:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) me:blueberry dont leave me!!!!!!! brain:she's gonna return....jeez your a drama queen...anyhow she's planning on making a guy char for you...me:why did you tell blueberry thats suppose to be a secret!!!! anyhow come back!! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 12:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) son of hermes?? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 14:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) deleted ones The ones that were deleted are the ones with red links in the word bubbles now restored I restored the 3 pages that had been deleted posted on chloe With great power comes great responsibility! 00:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ok? huh? *scrathes head until half is gone* I dont get it.... Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 03:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Tiffany :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.....But Alright, but the thing is that yes he is still single, yet he's kinda interested in two other girls. So you can tell mel but we also need to see how the other two go too. Basically there's still a chance on weather he falls for your character or someone else's. So, no dibs, yet... (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 17:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) Let's continue, shall we? :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 01:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC)) Okay :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 01:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC)) Yes :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 18:36, January 11, 2013 (UTC))